Dinnertime Restlessness
by bubblegum shaved ice
Summary: SasuSaku. In which, Sakura worries, and Sasuke worries even more. Trust Sasuke to make 'I'd prefer you to strip' seem less perverted than it actually is.


SasuSaku Smut Month 2015:

 **day 4:** **Apron**

* * *

 **Dinnertime R** **estlessness**

 **.**

"Listen Sakura-chan, you have to take your chance this time the bastard visits. Hinata-chan and I were talking, and with teme, _you_ have to take the initiative..."

And maybe she shouldn't be necessarily be taking advice from the blockhead that was too dense to realise that his wife had been in love with him since he was - six? seven?

But one couldn't deny the fact that despite the late reciprocation of their feelings, they had indeed got together officially before Sasuke and her. And that they were engaged before them as well. And got married before them too.

Granted, Sasuke was rarely in Konoha and many of their meetings actually took place while she was out on missions. But wasn't this too much?

Hence, they were taking desperate measure to make Sasuke realize that she wanted him to stay longer on his visits. However, 'provide an incentive for him' had been the exact words used by Naruto.

"So you're going to do it right?"

"Yeah?" Sakura answered, she hadn't paid attention to what he was saying.

"Wear our gift for you and Sasuke?"

Naruto gestured towards the box sitting innocently on her table, a simple white apron laid inside. It lacked the frills and lace that she saw on Hinata's apron, but the functionality of it appealed to her so much more.

"Sure." She shrugged as she showed Naruto out the door.

What harm would there be to fulfil a guy's wish for domesticated life? Sakura could see the appeal for Sasuke who had been missing a family for so long. He probably missed seeing an apron at home. She had to hand it to Naruto, he really did know Sasuke well. She didn't nearly give him enough credit when he was nice enough to come by right before Sasuke returned.

It's also been a while since she's cooked a decent meal for herself with how busy she's been with her hospital shifts, cooking for two would save them time and money anyway. Sasuke likely missed the taste of Konoha's food too.

Upon fully opening the box Sakura quickly changed her mind.

Naruto was definitely the idiot Sasuke promised her he is. The note neatly concealed between the center folds of the rough fabric betrayed whatever respect she was beginning to feel for him. The handwriting included was definitely too neat to be Naruto's and she couldn't believe how much Hinata had changed to agree to helping Naruto out in his stupid attempts to get 'more data' for his continuation of the Icha Icha series.

Hinata-chan and I chose this especially for you.  
Remember to not wear anything underneath, dattebayo!

\- Naruto, Future Hokage

The excuse that it was to commemorate the series' anniversary was even worse after the publication of the latest issue - which featured a red haired 'Haruka' and blue haired 'Aoru' making love in the hospital. Naruto's one scratch made it's way to the 'p.s.' note and if Sasuke hadn't liked the Icha Icha book as much as he did ( _why are all the strong ninja perverted?_ ), she would have punched Naruto into the next century.

PS. Make it kinky, the readers _loved_ the last one

Unfolding the apron, she tied it around her waist - measuring the size. With her clothes on, it was a good fit, snug around her chest and hips. If she were be honest, she quite liked it. Despite the fact that the thought of buying an apron to use at home never crossed her mind, compared to the scrubs that she rarely wore given the choice, she had always preferred working in an apron because it allowed for so much more movement.

"Sakura?"

The surprised tone in his voice was well hidden, but she could tell that he was happy to see her (and _maybe_ the apron) when she turns around the welcome her husband back.

Sasuke scans her subtly, as he tries to piece together why his wife looked different. He couldn't put his finger on just what it was but judging by her attire, she wasn't dressed up and about to go out, her hair wasn't freshly trimmed, nor did she alternate her normal makeup routine; but something just seemed... _off._

"Do you have something on tonight?"

"No silly, I just got back from work. And I wouldn't go out when you've just returned home anyway. I'm about to cook," She looked pointedly at the bubbling soup. "Would you prefer meat or fish for dinner?"

He shrugged before pointing to the meat sitting next to the stove, already marinated. There was no point in getting Sakura to prepare something else for his sake; even if truthfully, he would've liked the taste of fish cooked properly on a stove instead of upon an open fire.

"Go take a seat and sharpen your knives or something." She said.

Even though it stabbed at his pride to hear his ingredient-chopping wife call his kusanagi a 'knife', Sasuke wasn't stupid enough to try and contradict her words while she had a proper knife in her hand. He knew that his wife could beat him up quite well with a ladle and saucepan after when happened to Sai the last time he said something about Sakura's cooking.

Sasuke had originally planned to go polish his katana, hence the reason he had unwrapped it from its bindings earlier (likely the reason Sakura told him to do so as well) - but something distracted him. He still couldn't help the way his eyes drifted back to the figure of his wife, humming away as she enjoyed a break from work.

A few strands of pink hair - supposed to be tied neatly in a bun - had escaped and brushed gently at her neck. Her sleeves had been pushed back to keep them dry and clean, revealing thin wrists but coiled muscles that he openly appreciated; and her cinched waist was exaggerated by ribboned straps and the position his arm usually occupied was replaced by an apron.

 _Apron_?

He couldn't remember seeing Sakura with an apron before, she's never needed one, being as clean and tidy as she was. The only time she ever wore an apron had been at her parent's place.

Why did she need an apron then? Did she have something to hide from him?

Perhaps she had injured herself and did not want him to worry. It would not be the first time that it has happened, remembering the time that she had been injured on a mission and had proceeded to draw away as much attention from the area as possible whenever he was near. Wearing a loose sweater to hide the bindings around her gut. The dreaded feeling of being reminded of how clueless he had been dug deeply into him, the worry and guilt causing him to need to know that she wasn't hurt.

Standing up to walk behind her, he let his hand fall between the string of tied behind her waist and her clothes, letting it rest comfortably in the dimple between her hips and the hollow of her back. Right above her butt. Though he would not have mind to go trailing a little lower, he had to be careful in case she really was unwell.

"Hm? What's wrong Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura was nervous, Sasuke had come in before she had the time to hide Naruto's message and the box. What made it worse was that he looked slightly panicked as well - _did he read the note?_

With brows furrowed as he let his hand drift over Sakura, as lightly as he could to inspect for damage, he tried to not let Sakura's bothered expression stay on his mind. The apron was indeed doing a good job of hiding his wife's body from him. Annoyed; he untied it, which caused Sakura to freeze in her cooking, and un-looped the material from her neck, all whilst Sakura stayed silent. Switching off the stoves, he told her to turn around and face him.

Holding her shoulders to keep her still in place while he scanned her body up and down. Sasuke only let her go when he was satisfied that at least there was no signs of blood on her clothes before he started to remove her shirt, starting from the bottom of the nape of her neck.

"Wha-what are you doing Sasuke-kun?" Sakura pushed his away in shame, walking over to the fridge and opening it for cool air whilst pretending to check on the vegetables.

 _He must have read it. He must have read it!_

"Come back here, Sakura."

Slamming the fridge shut behind her and leaning against the cold surface to calm herself, she tried to come up with an explanation to why she had not been happy about how little he stayed, when - as his wife - she should be the most understanding of his circumstance. She only pressed herself further back as Sasuke walked towards her, arm outstretched to remove the rest of her clothing.

"I can explain."

"Take it off first." He nodded at her shirt.

"I- um. Okay..."

When the shirt came off, leaving Sakura in only a bra, he was slightly less worried. The vitals looked fine and she was unharmed. So why was she so adamant about hiding her body from him?

"That too." He gestured at her skirt, but she only waved her hands in front of her to reject his order.

"I am really, really sorry Sasuke-kun. I didn't want to hide it, but you just come back so little. And you don't need another distraction, nor do I want you to worry about me. We can just have dinner, okay?"

"Are you hurt?" Sasuke asked, deciding that he did not have time for theatrics any longer when Sakura could be injured.

"Yes." Came the resigned admission. "But you really needn't worry. I'm actually okay. It doesn't really bother me as much as I think it does anymore. Give me some time, and I'll be fine."

"I'm sorry." He hugged her half naked body against him. Revelling in the smooth flesh, un _-_ marred and perfect. The nagging feeling in his chest was still there and for some reason, it felt like Sakura was still hiding something...

"Sasuke-kun. What exactly do you think is wrong with me?" Sakura asked as when felt Sasuke begin remove the rest of her outer clothing, tugging down her skirt.

"You're hurt right? It's not the top, so the bottom-"

"Um. Yes, I'm hurt. But not physically."

 _Thank Kami, he didn't get to see the message._

The mutually confused looks they gave each other soon cleared up the misunderstanding as they explained their worries. Sasuke promised that he would stay in Konoha for longer periods of time, while he chastised her for not telling him directly.

"I would have stayed longer if you just told me to. Why did you wear the apron anyway?"

"It was a gift from Naruto and Hinata. I knew you wouldn't like it!"

"Instead of an addition to your wardrobe to welcome me back, I would have preferred you to opt for a reduction in your clothing selection."

Trust Sasuke to make 'I'd prefer you to strip' seem less perverted than it actually is.

"Even if I only wear a hadaka apron next time?"

At the contemplative look Sasuke was unashamedly making before he gave her a small smirk and a suggestive raise of an eyebrow, Sakura guessed that maybe Naruto _really_ wasn't wrong. Internally dreading the embarrassment she may have to go through next time he came back, she nudged him gently to offer a compromise.

"I'll wear it for you next time, but only if you wear the apron shirtless when I come back from work tomorrow."

"If I get the chance to remove the rest of you clothing now, we have a deal." He reached to finally reveal all of his wife's body to him while she did the same to him, a silent agreement to the verbal contract.

"You had me so hot and bothered just now, you know? Suddenly removing my top and all." And the apron. Can't forget the apron.

"You're own fault."

Sasuke reached for his boxers, freeing his erection before running his hand along Sakura's hair, her back and behind. Pulling her close for a kiss.

"And I'm making up for it." Releasing him, she reaches down to a kneeling position, her mouth still wet from the shared saliva while her breath teases against his groin. "As long as you learn to be more verbal as well."

Swallowing him, she mused that perhaps he had followed her orders a little too well.

* * *

 **note.**

No food was wasted in the conception of this fic, they finished cooking and ate afterwards. This one is fluffy and quite light on the smut.

Hadaka Apron = Naked Apron (here's your dosage of Japanese kinkiness for today). Review, flame, favourite - whatever floats your boat.


End file.
